1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tactile sensing technology, more particularly to a tactile sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human hand is an extremely important part that senses the touch among various human senses. The sense of touch that humans possess includes a variety of information, such as a contact force, roughness of a surface in contact and a temperature of a surface in contact. As a result, if there is a device that can feel the sense of touch, like the human hand, the use of the device can be used in various fields.
Not only is the tactile sensing technology used in robots and medical devices, but it is also used in input devices of display. In addition to the above, this promising technology can be widely used for new applications in various fields. In order to have the similar sense of touch that humans possess, the capability to sense how hard one is touching when contacted and the presence and location of a touch is an important element required in the tactile sensing technology.
However, a tactile sensor in accordance with the conventional technology needs a large number of signal lines to accurately detect a contact force and the location of a touch described above, thereby complicating its signal throughput.
Therefore, in order to improve the flexibility of the tactile sensing technology, it is most urgent to develop a tactile sensor that can be easily produced and reduce its throughput.